


Need You

by princessitsy



Category: Madam Secretary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19343944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessitsy/pseuds/princessitsy
Summary: Three times they were interrupted and one time they weren’t.





	Need You

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally inspired by a lilacmermaid prompt “Henry wakes Elizabeth with the words, “Babe, I need you.” It’s turned into over 5,000 words, that are almost entirely smut. I’d apologize, but I think we all know I wouldn’t mean it. This is a lot of damn sex, or well, almost sex. 
> 
> I’ve been writing this damn thing for over a month and a half, so here, have it.

She can’t have been asleep for more than an hour when she’s being shaken awake. She starts reaching for her phone or her glasses or something because there has to be some kind of emergency if she’s being woken up when she’s barely gotten more than eight hours of sleep combined over the last week. Instead she feels someone pushing her down to the bed and then a weight on top of her. When she blearily opens her eyes she sees Henry straddling her hips and looking frantic. He hadn’t been home when she went to sleep, stuck at the office working on the same issues that have been keeping her from being rested.

“Babe, I need you.”

She blinks to clear her eyes and maybe her brain. “Whattimeisit?”

“Midnight. Please babe.”

She does enjoy sex with her husband, and it has been a while. “Okay, but only if you do all the work.” 

“Gladly.” He swoops down and kisses her, his tongue presses against the seam of her lips, demanding access. She groans when it slides against hers at the same time he yanks her hips forward, thrusting his erection against her. He really is wound up, seeming to be fully aroused already. She feels him pawing at her pajama bottoms, trying to push them down while maintaining their lip lock. He’s mostly successful, getting them as far as her knees before he gives up and shoves his own boxers down.

She pushes up on his chest and she breaks away with a gasp, breathing heavily. He sits up reluctantly. When she meets them, his eyes have a tinge of wildness. “Hold on babe, I’m, uh, a little behind here.” He looks at her with incomprehension. “I think I need just a bit more foreplay before I’m ready.” He reaches down and palms her sex. He frowns when he realizes that she’s right. She twists her lips. “What do you expect? I was dead asleep two minutes ago. And are you okay? Is there something we need to talk about?”

“I’m fine. I just need you.” He shifts backwards so he can fully remove her pants. He deals with his boxers and shirt at the same time. He guides her to briefly sit up so he can slip her top off. When they are both naked, he gently pushes her thighs apart, opening her up to his view. He smiles and lays down between her legs, his mouth hovers over he sex. He looks up and meets her eyes. “Let me catch you up,” he says and then licks a long swipe up.

She barely suppresses a scream. He uses his fingers to hold her open so his tongue can probe at her entrance. He thrusts it shallowly in and out. She can definitely feel herself starting to catch up. He licks up and circles her clit. Her hips start to cant towards him. He uses the tip of his tongue to stroke hard and fast against the center of her bud. She is panting and when he brings two fingers up and pushes them inside she can’t help but let out a moan. He’s so damn good at this part. 

She brings her hands to her breasts and squeezes her nipples. She’s not sure how long he keeps up his ministrations, but she can feel the tension building in her abdomen. She pinches harder and pants out “Henry, so close.” 

And then he’s pulling away and she wants to protest but he’s on top of her and she feels him guiding his erection through her now copious wetness. He pushes inside and it feels absolutely right. She wraps her legs around his waist and brings her hands around his neck to pull him to her. He sets up a fast rhythm while their mouths meet. She knows he’s close by the lack of finesse he’s showing in his kiss, but it’s alright because she’s not much better. She breaks away and moves her mouth to his ear. “Come for me,” she whispers.

“You first,” he breathes out. His hand starts to snake between their bodies. 

Suddenly there’s a pounding on their door. They both freeze. The pounding repeats and she hears Jason calling out. “Dad? I heard you come in. I need help. It’s an emergency.”

Elizabeth shakes her head, desperately trying to clear it. She moans and shudders when he pulls out of her and rolls to the side. “Something better be on fire,” he groans. 

“Just a minute,” he calls out to Jason. She can hear Jason muttering something on the other side of the door but she’s too focused on trying to scramble into some clothes to make out what it is. She forgoes underwear and just yanks on the pants that had been thrown to the floor earlier and shoves on the t shirt. When they are both almost decent Henry flicks the bedside light on and starts to walk towards the door when she gives him a pointed look and flicks her eyes down to his shrinking but still obvious arousal. He huffs and quickly moves back to the bed and sits against the pillows pulling the blanket over his lap. 

She picks up her phone and pretends to be engaged as Henry calls out “Come in.”

Jason practically slams the door open. “Mom? I didn’t know you were here.”

“Hmmm” she replies, but Jason doesn’t seem to care because he immediately starts ranting about something to do with his computer and a file going missing and a class he is going to fail. She stops paying attention after she realizes it’s not a real emergency. 

She tunes back in when she hears Henry switching to his lecturing tone. “Jason we need to talk about the meaning of the word emergency,” their son starts to sputter but Henry cuts him off, “Go back to your room and I’ll be there to help you in a few minutes.” Jason trudges out of the room. Her mind is rolling over the possibility of getting a chance to finish what they were in the middle of when the phone in her hand starts ringing. She glances at the caller ID and when she sees Russell’s name she gives Henry an apologetic look. He groans and bangs his head against the headboard. She shrugs her shoulders and answers the phone. Henry grumbles “I guess I’ll go help Jason.” He gets up and walks away as she does her best to focus on the latest crisis.

….......……………………..

Twelve hours later Elizabeth is hastily packing a bag, she needs to leave for Geneva in ten minutes. She hears Henry walk in while trying to decide if she needs two pairs of black pumps. One pair should do it she determines and throws them in the suitcase before turning around to smile at her husband. “What are you doing here? Don’t you have work?”

He smiles back and wraps his arms around her, pulling her in for an embrace. “I saw your text when I went to lunch and I wanted to see you before you left. I miss you.” He tucks her in against his shoulder and holds her tight.

“Well I’m right here for,” she lifts up her arm behind him to look at her watch, “another eight minutes or so.”

He pulls back enough to look her in the eyes. “Are you done packing?” 

She nods her head backwards toward the messily thrown together bag. “Such as it is. You’d think I’d be better at this by now.” 

He chuckles. “You should let Blake pack for you, he does a decent job. But that’s besides the point right now, if you have eight minutes, maybe we can...” 

She recognizes the look on his face and attempts to push out of his embrace. “Oh no, we do not have time for that.” He ignores her and brings his mouth down to the side of her neck and nips at it. “We can’t do this,” she says as she tilts her head to give him better access. 

“Mmmmm,” he says while unbuttoning her blouse, “kids aren’t here, your motorcade can’t leave without you, peace can wait.” He moves up to her mouth and captures it in a savage kiss. His tongue thrusts into her mouth and slides against hers. She moans and falls into the kiss. His hands stay busy, he slips one underneath the cup of her bra and strokes her nipple while palming her ass and pulling her forward with the other. Dimly she hears her phone start ringing but this feels too good to stop and Henry is right, another ten minutes won’t kill peace. 

She starts to work on the buttons of his shirt, but gives up after a few, deciding she only really needs access to the important parts. She adjusts her hand so she can briefly cup the front of his pants, which hold a growing bulge, before shifting to undo his fly. He hampers her work by pushing against her, seeking friction. She briefly rewards him by sweeping her fingers over his erection, dipping inside his boxers for the barest hint of touch before moving to shove everything down his legs. He groans and yanks away from their kiss and gives her a gentle nudge towards the bed behind her. She complies and falls back onto the mattress. The land line is now ringing incessantly.

He quickly rids himself of the clothes on his bottom half. She does the same, shimmying out of her skirt, leaving her unbuttoned shirt on. He climbs on top of her and immediately pushes the cup of her bra down and brings his mouth to her breasts, taking one puckered nipple between his lips. She groans as he lashes it with his tongue and sucks. She needs him inside of her so she tugs him up so she can kiss him and encourage him to get on with things. She can feel his arousal against hers and she can’t wait anymore. Elizabeth locks her knees around his waist, arches up, and flips them. 

When she’s settled on top, she reaches down and wraps her hand around his length and pumps a few times. She smiles down at him and holds him still while she hovers, ready to sink down and take him inside. She pauses when she unexpectedly hears Blake’s voice from what sounds like down the hall. That can’t be right, she must have accidentally answered the phone or something, but then it comes again, closer this time. “Ma’am, are you ready? We really need to leave immediately if we’re going to beat the incoming storm.” 

Henry looks up at her with alarm and they both glance towards the wide open bedroom door. She jumps off of her husband and desperately looks for her skirt. Finding it in a heap she pulls it and her underwear on while calling out to her assistant “Almost ready, just a minute.” 

“I’m getting very stern warnings from Andrews about how it’s the next 40 minutes or we have to wait until tomorrow.” Blake’s voice has paused at what seems like two steps from their doorway. 

Elizabeth hastily does up her buttons while looking back accusingly at the still unmoving Henry. He seems to respond to her glare and finally stands up and grabs his pants. She slips the last button in and gestures wildly toward the closet area. Henry seems to get the picture and takes his clothes and retreats, just as Blake appears in the door. 

She smiles, perhaps a little too big, “Well since you’re here perhaps you can help me with my suitcase.” She deftly zips it up and plops it onto the floor. Blake is giving her an odd look. “You don’t have to, no worries.” 

“You weren’t answering your phones,” is all he says. 

She smiles, in what she hopes is her disarming way, “I was focused on packing. Let me just grab the last few things and I can meet you in the car.”

He tilts his head. “Your shirt is misbuttoned.” 

She looks down and indeed he is right, she is off by two buttons. Elizabeth blushes. She gathers the last things, shoves them in her handbag and yanks the handle of her suitcase. “I’ll fix that in the downstairs bathroom, let’s go. Bye Henry.” She directs the last towards the closet and hears a muffled reply. Blake arches his eyebrows and seems to be repressing a chuckle, but dutifully leads the way to the lower floor. 

 

…………………………..

A few days later Elizabeth throws herself onto the bed in her hotel room. Russia and China are being particularly intractable, it’s almost one am, and she’s really quite done with it all. She glances at her phone calculates the time difference and decides that Henry should be home. She taps the button to call him. He answers on the second ring with a distracted “Hello.”

She smiles. “Hi babe, how is everything?”

“Elizabeth,” she can hear the pleasure in his voice, “I was just thinking about you. Everything is good, Jason got an A on that paper from the other night.” 

“Well I’m glad something worked out from that night.” She’s mostly jesting, but she really does miss him and they seem to keep failing to connect. 

“Something could work out right now,” he says suggestively. She can almost hear his eyebrows waggling up and down. He’s such a dork. 

“Are you even alone right now?” 

“I can get alone.”

“So that would be a no.” 

“Our children are annoyingly needy, even though two of them are technically adults.” She can hear voices protesting in the background, she imagines they’re all in the kitchen, probably getting dinner together. 

“I’m feeling annoyingly needy.” She pauses and just listens to the banter of her family. “I miss you.” She loves her work, the travel, and unpredictability, but lately it’s been trip after trip, nothing but non-stop crises. She just wants to be home, to be with the people she loves the most. She also really, really wants to get laid. 

He must sense something, because he mutters “Just a minute,” she hears rustling and cross talk, and then silence. She uses the time to switch to her headphones and adjust herself so she’s more comfortable on the bed. He’s panting a little bit when a minute later he says “Okay, I’m alone now, everything okay?”

“No. Well yes. Nothing urgent. I really do just miss you.”

“I miss you too.” She can almost hear his smile. “When will you be home?”

“The end of the week? I don’t know. I might just give up, throw Chen off a bridge and make a run for it. This is taking far too long.” 

He chuckles. “Let me know how that goes for you. Hopefully you can win them over with your diplomatic prowess before it comes to that.” 

“Hopefully,” she murmurs. They sit in silence for a moment, taking comfort in their mutual longing. 

“What are you wearing?” Henry breaks the silence suddenly.

She laughs. “Really?”

“Really. So, what are you wearing?” 

She could definitely go for some phone sex right now, but she’s not sure if he’s serious. She lets out a half-laugh. “Work clothes. What would you do about that if you were here?”

“Strip them off of you, push you onto your hands and knees, and just slam into you.” 

She lets out a low moan. So he’s just as on edge as she is. “Oh. I suppose that would be okay.”

She can hear him shifting, perhaps he is taking off his own clothes. “So why don’t you get naked, now.” He sounds harsh and all playfulness is gone. 

“No seduction?” She doesn’t actually mind, but teasing him is always fun.

“Did you want seduction or did you just want me inside of you, my hands on your hips pulling you back against me?”

“The latter, definitely the latter.” Her voice is breathy. “I want you.”

“Are you still wearing clothes?”

She starts pushing out of them. “My you are in a hurry tonight. What’s gotten into you?”

“Elizabeth,” he is panting, and she wonders if he’s already started, “it’s been...longer than I want to think about, and I keep waking up half-hard from dreams about you.”

She lets out a harsh breath. “Oh? What happens in these dreams?” She removes the last of her clothes. 

“I’m on top of you, pushing into you, slowly at first, but then faster, or sometimes, you’re on top of me, riding me, and you look gorgeous, that look you get on your face when you’re about to come, and the sounds you make, there’s nothing like it.” She lets out a low moan. “Are you touching yourself?”

“No, not yet. Are you?” 

“Yes,” he groans, “I wish it was you though, your hands are softer and you do that thing with your fingers. I love the way you touch me.”

She feels the heat suffusing through her body. She cups her breasts and lightly squeezes, flicking her thumbs over her nipples. “I’d rather use my mouth on you.”

“I can’t say I’d be opposed to that.” His voice is breathy and he sounds like he’s already half way to coming. 

“You know I’m feeling a little left behind here,” she complains. 

He chuckles. “Well we can’t have that. I worry it’s becoming a theme. When I finally get you alone again, I’m turning off your phone, locking the door, and making you come at least three times.” 

“Mmmmm, and I can’t say I’d be opposed to that. I’d take just one time right now though.” She trails a hand down towards her sex, lightly resting her hand on top of the short hairs. 

“I think I can help with that. Where are your hands?”

“No place too exciting yet.” She keeps her hands still, she knows he’ll tell her exactly what to do, he has no shortage of verbal skills in the bedroom. 

“Should I tease you? Tell you to trace your fingers up and down your body.” She’s guessing that he’s paused in touching himself because his voice has steadied. “Or should I just get right to the point and tell you to push two fingers inside yourself?”

Her breathing gets heavier as she does both. She brings both hands up to her shoulders, before lightly moving them down, just skimming her peaked nipples and then briefly tracing the creases of her thighs. She repeats this pattern twice and then follows his second suggestion, using two fingers on her right hand to thrust shallowly. She can’t help but let out a low, long moan when she presses inside. “I went with both. That feels nice.”

“If I were there you know I’d have my mouth on you as well, I’d keep my fingers pushing inside and I’d slowly bring my mouth down, I’d stop at your breasts first though, suck on your nipples. Pinch them for me with your free hand, hard, I’m not feeling particularly gentle.”

She lets out a small scream as she follows his directions. “Please,” she begs.

“I love the way you sound.” He sounds breathy again and she imagines that he’s gone back to touching himself, she pictures it and wants to groan. “Okay, move your hand down to join your other one, dip a finger into your wetness, and then bring it back up to your clit, circle and press on it, you know what I like to do.”

She’s moaning and can barely concentrate, but she wants to make him feel good as well. She hears the beep indicating another call but she ignores it. “I wish I was there, I’d lick you from bottom to top before sucking on just the top, you should use your thumb to flick that spot on the underside that I always like to tease with my tongue.”

They’re both groaning at this point, and they keep up their ministrations for a minute. Elizabeth ignores another beep from her phone. “Liz. God. So good.” Henry pants out. 

“Yes. So close.” There’s a sudden banging on her door and she whimpers. “No.”

“Yessss,” he hisses. 

“No. I. There’s someone...” She lets out a pitiful whine when the knock on her door is repeated along with what sounds like Jay saying “Ma’am.” It really isn’t fair, she moves her hands away from their pleasurable location. 

“Elizabeth?” Henry sounds confused. 

“I have to go. Jay is at my door.” The sound she lets out is pure frustration. 

“Ignore him?” Henry proposes hopefully.

She laughs with no amusement and calls out “Just a minute,” while trying to gather her clothes. “How long do you think it would take them to break down the door?”

“Long enough for both of us to finish,” he says half-seriously. 

“I wish.” She starts pulling on her pants. “I’ll call you back if I can. But you should take care of yourself, no need for both of us to suffer.” 

“Not without you babe. If you suffer, I suffer.” 

“You’re ridiculous. I have to go, Jay is starting to sound frantic. Love you.” 

“Love you too. Go kick some diplomatic ass and come home soon.”

She presses the button to end the call and tosses her phone and headphones to the side. She quickly pulls on her bra and shirt. She’s really is going to throw Chen and Avdonin off the roof if this is about more of their nonsense. 

………………………………………………………….

It’s lunch time two days after their interrupted transatlantic tryst when Elizabeth finally walks into her house. She really hopes Henry is here, even though it’s the middle of the day and he should probably be at work. She’d texted him her arrival time but she isn’t holding out hope of finding him. 

“Henry?” She calls out. She doesn’t hear a response and her heart drops. She contemplates going into the office even though she told her staff she was taking the rest of the day off. She drops her things, kicks off her heels, and walks towards the kitchen. Maybe she’ll get something to eat and then take a nap. As she goes to open the fridge door she hears footsteps on the stairs and when she turns there he is. 

“Elizabeth,” Henry says happily and walks over to her. He leans down and presses a chaste kiss against her lips. She returns his affection, wrapping her arms around him and sinking into his embrace. It’s quickly not enough though, the frustration and yearning from the past few weeks bubble up and she deepens the kiss. She pushes him against the counter and nips at his bottom lip before swooping her tongue into his mouth. Her hips grind against his as she starts working at the buttons on his shirt. 

He pulls back, gasping, “Babe?”

She ignores his query and finishes undoing the buttons. She steps back just enough to yank it over his shoulders. He cooperates and shrugs it off, leaving it in a heap on the floor. “Why don’t we go to our bedroom?”

She narrows her eyes at his question while running her hands over the planes of his chest. “No. I don’t want to waste any time.”

He chuckles. “In that case, I believe I did promise you some orgasms.” He steps to the side and tugs on her hand. “Where’s your phone?” 

“Why? You want to make a call?” She teases.

He scans the room seeming to look for something and then guides her toward the table. “I want to make sure it’s far, far away.” He pushes her back against the end of the table and starts kissing her neck while undoing the fastenings on her blouse.

“Mmmm,” she moans and arches her neck giving him better access. “It’s in the other room.” He steps back and pushes at the shirt, she complies and shrugs her shoulders so it falls to the floor. He pulls her camisole over her head and tosses it to the side. She reaches forward to work on his pants but he pushes her hands away. She twists her lips in displeasure. “I want you naked.”

“You first.” He undoes her pants and pushes them down along with her underwear, obligingly she kicks them to the side. “Up on the table,” he gestures behind her.

She arches her eyebrows, but hops up so she’s sitting on the edge of the kitchen table. “Really? The table?”

“It’s easier to clean than the couch,” he replies simply while raking his gaze over her. He steps between her legs and leans forward to kiss her while reaching behind to undo the clasp on her bra. He trails his lips across her cheek and to her left ear, nipping at the lobe in a way that always makes her moan. He pulls back just long enough to strip her of her last garment before diving back into her mouth. 

She grasps the edge of the table as he brings his hands up to her breasts and lightly pinches her nipples. She whimpers into his mouth. This, this is exactly what she needs, skin on skin with no interruptions. She brings her hands up to pull him closer, canting her hips up and making a sound of displeasure when she rubs against the cloth of his pants.

She wrenches her mouth away from his. “Pants. Now.” He chuckles while continuing his ministrations on her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, making it difficult for her to concentrate. “I want you.” Her voice is breathy and maybe a little whiny. 

“In a minute. First, I need to do something.” He pulls his hands away and quickly replaces them with his mouth, using his tongue and teeth to melt her. She tangles her hands in his hair, unsure if she wants to hold him close or push him away so they can get on with things. 

“Please.” She’s begging, she knows that, though she’s not sure exactly what for, other than more of him. He doesn’t respond, but one of his hands moves to her thighs and urges her to spread them further. She complies and he cups her sex. He pushes a single finger shallowly inside. She screams and slams her hands down on the table as she arches up. 

With one last nip he pulls back and meets her eyes. He starts up a slow rhythm while maintaining eye contact. He adds another finger and curls them slightly. She can barely handle the intensity and struggles to keep her eyes open. Then he starts talking and she knows she’s definitely done for. “I love watching your pleasure, building you up, you’re beautiful.” 

Her eyes close for a second and she thrusts her hips up seeking more. His other hand goes to her hip to hold her still. “Open your eyes Elizabeth.” Her eyelids feel weighted down, but she forces them open. His eyes have a tinge of wildness to him and she imagines that it’s taking every inch of his will power to hold back. 

“I want you to come for me and then I want us to come together,” his voice is gravelly and he keeps up his relentless motion, bringing his thumb down to put pressure on her clit.

She can only let out a harsh breath in reply and then he adds another finger and the pleasure-pain has her letting out a loud scream and slamming her eyes closed. She falls back on the table, catching herself on her elbows. Her pelvis is hovering above the table as she desperately seeks more. The frissons of need are coiling in her abdomen and it almost feels too good. She thinks that even if the President himself walked in right now she wouldn’t be able to stop her uncoiling. 

Henry pauses with his fingers inside and uses his thumb to circle her clit firmly. Four, five passes of that and she’s done, falling apart as her whole body buzzes. Her lower body falls back to the table with a thud but she barely notices. She dimly feels him pull out, but when she hears a hum of satisfaction she forces herself to look. The sight that greets her has her moaning and she can already feel another climax building. Her husband is licking his fingers, the ones that were just inside her, the ones she can still see traces of her arousal on. 

“Fuck,” is the only thing she can say. 

She watches him with hungry eyes. He finishes with one last lick and then he is banding an arm around her back and yanking her up to take her mouth. She can taste herself on him and it’s infinitely arousing. She really can’t wait any longer. She fumbles with his belt and this time he doesn’t stop her. Her hands are clumsy but she manages to get it undone. She hastily unbuttons his pants and shoves them down along with his boxers and he kicks them to the side. She thinks she might hear something rip but she can’t bring herself to care. 

She takes a hold of his pulsating erection and pumps him once, twice. He pulls back from her and moans, his hand covers hers. “Liz, I can’t. Inside, now.” 

His words are stuttered, but she gets the idea. “Yesss,” she hisses. She wraps her legs around his waist as they use both their hands to guide him to her wetness. He thrusts all the way in with one violent push. They let out simultaneous moans. She tilts her hips and digs her heels into his backside to get the last millimeter of depth. It should hurt the way he’s pressing against her muscles, but all she feels is bliss. 

He slowly slides out and then slams back in. He dives back into her mouth and he keeps up that pattern, using every bit of his strength to just take her. She’s probably going to feel the remnants of this later when her body is aching but it’s worth it. He tangles a hand in her hair, angling her head and deepening their kiss. 

A few minutes of this and their rhythm has devolved into messy half-thrusts. She tries to meet him halfway, arching up, but her concentration is shot and all she can manage to do is pant into his mouth. Her muscles are tightening and she can feel the orgasm building.

“Close?” He grinds out. It’s a question and warning all in one, so she just nods her head and starts to move her hand between them, she needs just a bit of extra stimulation to send her over. He moves the hand that was in her hair and knocks her hand to the side. He presses two fingers to the top of her sex, moving them slightly as he pushes into her and that’s all it takes. She throws her head back and lets out a scream.

“Henry!” she moans. She feels her internal muscles clenching around him as pleasure suffuses her body, exploding out from her sex, spiraling out to her fingertips and toes. He gets in one more thrust and then he too is groaning out her name and releasing into her. 

They stay like that for an indeterminable amount of time, their chests heaving, before Henry finally manages to catch his breath. “Bed?” He proposes.

“Shower,” she counters as he pulls out of her. She drops her legs and he steps back. She carefully sets her feet on the floor, not sure if they will support her. She looks around the kitchen. “Well this is a mess,” she observes. Their clothes are strewn about and the table has moved at least a foot backward.

He shrugs his shoulders and begins to gather their things. When they enter their room a few moments later, Elizabeth unceremoniously throws the heap of discarded clothing in her arms onto the floor and plops herself down in the chair by the door. Henry arches his eyebrows at her, he’s always been a bit more tidy than her. “What? I almost forgot what it was like to have sex and not be interrupted. I just want to bask in the afterglow for a moment.” She closes her eyes and sighs in contentment. 

He chuckles. “The hamper is five feet away and I thought you said you wanted to shower?” When she doesn’t respond he walks over and pokes her in the arm. “If you get that chair dirty you’re going to be very annoyed.” She twists her lips, but he’s right so she stands up and starts to move toward the bathroom. He lets out another laugh. “Babe, I have to say you look well and truly ravaged.”

She pauses and runs her hands over he hair self-consciously, she knows it’s in complete disarray. She turns around and eyes him, “You don’t look much better. And I wouldn’t be so cocky, I seem to remember being promised three orgasms, I only counted two.” 

His eyes darken and he stalks toward her. “The day is still young, but I wouldn’t want you thinking I short-changed you.” He snakes an arm around her and quickly swings her around and shuffles her backwards. “Let’s fix that right now.” The back of her legs hit the bed and he pushes her down. He follows her down and takes her mouth in a savage kiss.

When he pulls back and starts kissing his way down her body she laughs and tries to push him away. “Henry, I was kidding,” He ignores her and pauses at her breasts, sucking briefly on a nipple before running his tongue around the nub and then lightly scraping his teeth across the tip. She moans and he repeats the process on the other side. She starts to pant. Her body is far too oversensitive for this. She again tries to tug him away. “Henry, I really can’t, it’s too much.”

He pulls his head back and looks up at her. “Really? I’ll stop if you want, if you don’t want my mouth on you, if you don’t want me to use my tongue to make you come again, to swirl around your clit in the way that you like, maybe push inside so I can taste us together.”

Her mind blanks for a second, she feels the muscles in her sex clench and she involuntarily arches up against him. He continues to stare placidly at her, awaiting her answer. “Please,” is all she can get out.

He cups one of her breasts and begins lightly sweeping his thumb back and forth over the tip. “Please what?”

She whimpers. “Please make me come.”

He smiles and immediately shifts them so they’re more fully on the bed. He gives her a voracious grin and then pushes her thighs apart and dives between them. With the first swipe of his tongue across her sex she can’t help but let out a scream. It’s almost painful what he’s doing to her, she’s so sensitive and she’s really not sure if she can come again, but the sight of him between her legs is overwhelming. When he goes down on her after they’ve had sex the whole thought of it always has her spiraling.   
He is giving small, gentle licks to her clit, just enough to have her blood starting to heat. She doesn’t know if she can take any more than that, so she tilts her head back and takes a deep breath, trying to just give into the sensations. Her sex is pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

He turns suddenly and nips hard at the inside of her thigh and it inflames her body. She cries out and pushes against him. He returns to his previous location, but this time he is much more forceful. His surrounds her clit with his mouth and sucks as his tongue roughly circles it. 

She shrieks, contorting her body up, her back and hips leaving the bed as she tries to cope with the deluge of sensations cascading through her body. And then just like that she is coming, the world explodes into stars, every cell in her body bursting with pleasure. 

The next thing she knows is that Henry is laying next to her, propped up on his elbow, grinning. She looks over at him, shakes her head, and closes her eyes again. He laughs and softly strokes her shoulder. “Well now that I guess you are properly ravaged, we should shower.” 

She wishes she could think of a witty reply, but all she can manage is a “Mhmm.” She can feel his smile. She turns over and pushes into his chest, the rest of the world can wait.


End file.
